Hosts in a networked system may store data in a primary and a secondary data storage system. The hosts may act independently to store data in primary storage, and a method to back up data from primary storage to secondary storage may act only when a user manually determines that data should be transferred. Transferring data to secondary storage and/or recovering data from secondary storage may be a time consuming process requiring substantial system resources (e.g., bandwidth, processor time, etc.). In addition, independently arranged hosts may introduce further difficulties in coordinating transfer of desired data to and from secondary storage.